Revealed Feelings
by mean123
Summary: Gwen and Ben love each other but cannot confess to each other, what will happen after an attack of giant wolves and what does Max have to say of any of this.


**Revealed feelings**

16 year old Ben Tennyson was lying on his bed playing his videogame, "Grandpa, I'm bored can't we just go get something to eat?" Ben shouted across the rustbucket. "For the last time Ben we are in the forest, the nearest food outlet is 70 kilometers away, why don't you go outside and play with your cousin so I can sleep."

Ben exited the R.V. and walked outside. Gwen was sitting on a chair reading a book, she had grown over the 6 years Ben last saw her. Gwen was taller than before but not taller than Ben. Her red and beautiful hair now came down to her shoulders; she also had grown a pair of c-cup breasts. The truth was Ben was in love with Gwen but knew they could never be together because they were cousins.

Gwen stopped reading her book and looked up at Ben; he was staring at her like he was in heaven. During the summer Ben had also grown, he was quite tall and had a fair bit of muscles including a six-pack from all his working out. '_Wow, he looks hot … wait am I actually falling in love with him' _Gwen thought to herself.

"What are you looking at dweeb?" Ben asked her, hearing Ben insult her almost made her cry but she controlled herself and answered, "Nothing." For a moment, Ben thought she might have been crying and he immediately regretted his insult, he was about to say something but didn't know what, so he made a decision, he was going to tell her about his feelings.

Just then they heard a howl in the distance, a pack of wolves approached from the forest, they weren't just any wolves, they were the size of Rhino's. Gwen looked at the wolves in horror, "ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR," Gwen looked to her right but barely caught a glimpse of Ben as he went charging past her. Gwen raised her hands and tried to shoot a manna ball at the wolves but nothing came out of her hands.

Then she remembered her Grandma saying that to use her powers she needed to be emotionally calm. "_How can I be calm when I'm falling in love with Ben"_ Gwen thought to herself, but during her time thinking, a wolf had gotten past Ben and was charging up to Gwen. Ben as Humungousaur saw the wolf and jumped in front of Gwen right at the last moment.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, _the omnitrix timed out and Humungousaur was replaced by Ben. "Uh oh," Ben said just as the wolf attacked him, the wolf sent Ben flying away and was just about to attack Gwen but instead turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"BBEENN," cried Gwen, she ran up to where he landed. Ben was in a bad condition, the wolf had cut him on his chest, there were four claw marks where he had been cut. Amazingly he was still conscious, Gwen knew she couldn't heal him while she was sad, so she replaced her sadness with anger, angry that she couldn't do anything to save him and angry that he sacrificed himself for her.

"Cura placere consobrino Meo," said Gwen, amazingly Ben's cut started to heal. Ben slowly got up but had little time to breathe as he was hugged by his cousin. Gwen let go, "you know Ben you didn't have to do that, but why did you."

Ben had no choice but to confess, "Well I partly saved you because you're my cousin, but the truth is I'm crazily in love with you, go ahead slap me I know I deserve it." Ben felt a hand on his cheek but instead of slapping him, Gwen pulled his face forward and ... kissed him. Ben couldn't believe it, Gwen slowly pulled her face back, "I love you too Ben, more than you know."

"You know I think we should head inside and call it a night, it's a miracle Grandpa didn't wake up." Ben said while laughing. Gwen and Ben held each other's hands and went inside to sleep, but instead Gwen let go of his hand and walked towards the bathroom. "Gwen, where are you going?" Ben asked, "Just because you don't shower at night doesn't mean I don't," Gwen replied.

"You know what I might as well have a shower," Gwen looked at him strangely, there must be an ulterior motive, then she realised what it was. "Gwen, I know we just admitted our love about 5 minutes ago but, you can say no if you don't want to, but do you want to shower together?" Gwen couldn't open her mouth to say something so instead she just nodded, Ben smiled and took her hand in his and together they went into the bathroom and locked the door just in case Max woke up.

As soon as they went in they stared at each other a minute or two but then Ben broke the silence, "Um, we should start stripping so we can take a quick shower." Gwen blushed and nodded in agreement. Ben took off his shirt revealing his muscular body and then his pants; he was wearing black, regular boxers. He noticed that his 'friend' was hard right now so he turned in the opposite direction of Gwen. "Gwen do you mind not staring," Gwen snapped out of her daydream, "sorry Ben it's just that you're so hot," Ben blushed at that comment.

Gwen then proceeded to take off her shirt and pants, she was wearing a very revealing pair of Victoria's Secret undergarments, she took those off too revealing a pair of large, beautiful breasts. Before Ben could say anything she jumped in the shower, Ben had no choice but to take off his boxers revealing his erection.

Ben jumped in the shower, Gwen stared at his penis, it was at least 9 inches. "It so ... well big," said Gwen making Ben laugh, "Does that disappoint you." Gwen shook her head, "Ben, do you mind washing my back," "not at all," Ben said. He lathered the soap in his hand and started washing her back, once that was done, Gwen asked a favour again, "Ben can you please wash my breasts." At this comment Ben's penis grew to about 11 inches, "All right," he said, he was about to grab the soap when Gwen slapped his hand away, "I want you to wash my breasts with your cum."

Ben eye's shot open, Gwen pushed him back against the wall and put her hand on his penis, she started to move her hand up and down, Ben groaned loudly. "Uh, uh Gwen, I'm gonna cum," Ben reached his climax and came all over Gwen, seeing Gwen just made him even hornier. Gwen put some sperm on her hand and put her hand in her mouth, it tasted good. "Ben I want you to clean me with your sperm and by the way you taste delicious."

Ben put some cum on his hands and started washing Gwen's breasts with it, Gwen started moaning, "Ben, keep going." After what seemed an hour Ben stopped washing, Gwen then proceeded to put a LOT of cum in her mouth. She then started French kissing Ben; Ben started to get a boner again from the taste of him mixed with Gwen's saliva.

**Meanwhile Outside (Max's POV)**

"Gwen, Ben where are you," Max was trying to find his grandkids, then he heard a loud moan and walked towards the bathroom. He thought that either Gwen was masturbating in the shower or Ben and Gwen were having sex, he hoped hat Gwen was masturbating even though it was wrong.

So he went up to the bathroom door and slammed it open, even though he should've knocked, there was a loud scream, and Max couldn't believe what he was seeing.


End file.
